spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turning the Doors
Turning the Doors is the ninth episode of the second season of Time Travellers. It is also the twenty-first episode overall. Plot SpongeBob attempts to live his life like he always had, without the Doctor. But what happened when the Doctor never met him? Did he surrender his life? Transcript "I've left the doors of the Tardis, but what would happened if I never opened the doors? What happened if I never left Bikini Bottom and kept on working in the Krusty Krab. The job that I had been doing a couple of decades and I wouldn't let go until the Doctor dropped into my life like he does to everyone he meets. So, I have decided to let the Tardis on a parallel universe where I didn't meet the Doctor. This me... turning the doors." SpongeBob explains as the titles begin. The camera pans as it zooms in onto the Earth. 26/06/2015 SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties. "I love this job so much, I never want to leave now." SpongeBob says as he looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give conversations as SpongeBob sees nothing. "Err... Squiddy?" "What?!" Squidward asks him. "Have you seen...? Oh, nothing." SpongeBob says. "Please, can you stop bothering me!!!" Squidward complains as SpongeBob keeps working, they're could have been someone there. In the corner of the mind. He found someone who would be his savour. One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and then starts to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as he opens his eyes. The zombies are about to eat the sleeping Squidward. Until SpongeBob finds a unused gun underneath the grill and cocks it as he puts some different kind of stuff to put it in. He then opens the doors to the zombies with the screaming Squidward. "Eat mayo. You zombie scum." SpongeBob warns them as he feeds them mayonnaise which is the cure as this happens before the company building blows up. "That was an easy job. Wonder what or whom did that?" About 10 minutes before, the Doctor carries a 24-style explosive and puts it in the CEO's room. "Thanks for the interview. That was some real good info." The Doctor tells him. "Are you sure no-one will steal it, Mister Smith?" The CEO inquires. "I don't think anyone cares, to be honest." The Doctor says as he walks off, knowing about that bomb. The CEO walks off, smiling. The Doctor rushes into the Tardis as he whisks it away with the bomb having seconds to come off. The Doctor sits on a chair and reads 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. 30/06/2015 SpongeBob is reading a copy of the Bikini Bottom Chronicle, the headline is 'Brain Inc. suffer bankruptcy. Corporation shuts down.' Patrick visits him, opening the door. "Hello Patrick." SpongeBob greets him. "What do you want to do?" Patrick asks SpongeBob. "It's up to you. Whatever you would like to do!" SpongeBob shouts. "Okay! When do you come back to work?" Patrick inquires. "I think it's at the end of this week, Maybe not." SpongeBob says. He leaves the house as he wants to leave for the air outside. 02/07/2015 SpongeBob wakes up to be in a war-zone of Bikini Bottom. He runs out to find Patrick who is cowering in his home. "What the hell happened, SpongeBob?" Patrick asks his buddy as SpongeBob hugs his friend. "It's okay. We're all going to be okay for the moment. Nothing will happen." SpongeBob tells Patrick as they spotted by a Dalek group force. "Hostile's detected! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks announce as they exterminate SpongeBob and Patrick as the real SpongeBob breathes back in the Tardis and sits there as the Doctor and Lilithena walk in. "So, we used the metal of the Tritovores and the cup of the Athelstan to re-configure it to the number 200 bus. So then, the bus could fly through the wormhole and back to London, thanks to Malcom Taylor, who is my new best friend from the UNIT." The Doctor tells Lilithena about his most recent adventure in San Helios. "What. What are you doing here, SpongeBob?" "You know these pills." SpongeBob says. "Parallel Universe pills. Yes." The Doctor tells him the real name. "I tried one." SpongeBob answers him. "And what did you find?" The Doctor asks him. "A universe where you never met me at all. I would have died with the Dalek invasion that happened." SpongeBob explains. "Right..." The Doctor tells him as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost